


Words

by Esperata



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Arguing, Awkward Conversations, Falling out, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: A careless comment by Spock wounds McCoy and he must find a way to apologise.





	1. Kirk

The argument – or discussion as the participants would probably call it – had obviously started some time earlier but neither man was apparently willing to concede just yet. Kirk knew he should probably insist on propriety as Spock reported for his shift on the bridge but he restrained from interrupting McCoy as he followed the Vulcan out of the lift. He’d learnt that they could both get antsy and distracted when prevented from concluding an argument. Or debate.

He shook his head in fond exasperation.

“I didn’t say I had anything against modern technology Mister Spock. Sterilisation fields and hyposprays and tricorders have all been a boon to the medical profession. I’m just saying, it pays at times to know the basic cures for when you got nothing but your eyes and hands.”

“I cannot fault your rationale in this case Doctor. However I remain sceptical about the efficacy of some of your basic cures. ‘A hair of the dog that bit you’ does not sound scientifically sound.”

Jim had to raise a hand to hide his smile. Clearly it was a case of the doctor goading Spock today.

“Well that just shows what you know then. That cure was handed down to me by my father, who learnt it from his father, who learnt it from _his_ father-”

“I understand it has antiquity on its side,” Spock interrupted curtly. “All that tells me is to lament your ancestors and pity your descendants for the passing on of such poor advice.”

This was followed by a dragging silence that caused Jim to glance round again. Spock was looking expectantly at the doctor who was struggling to say anything. As Spock’s eyebrow rose in surprised concern Jim quickly ran back through what had been said – pity, poor advice, descendants – his eyes widened in sudden understanding.

Joanna.

He turned swiftly but McCoy was already disappearing back into the turbolift. With a sigh he watched the doors close on the agitated man before he noticed the second agitated man stepping instinctively in pursuit.

“Mister Spock.” His First Officer stopped automatically and turned to him, seemingly composed except for the worry still showing in his eyes. “Best let him calm down for a bit. Talk to him after your shift.”

Spock nodded but not with any assurance. Jim rose from his chair and walked over before talking again.

“He took it as a comment on his parenting of Joanna,” he explained in a hushed tone.

From this distance it was easy to see the distress in usually serene eyes as comprehension sank in.

“I did not mean to imply-” Spock began before Jim waved him to silence. He smiled reassuringly.

“I know that. And I’m sure McCoy will realise that too. Just let him cool off for now.”

Spock nodded again and this time turned towards his station.

Jim moved back to his chair and sank down. Only a few minutes into the day and already they had a crisis. He only he hoped it would blow over like most of McCoy’s moods.


	2. Spock

Doctor McCoy was not talking to him.

Not literally, Spock conceded. He was still talking to him as far as their jobs demanded but any attempt at conversation outside those bounds drew a blank look and a polite escape. No matter how pedantic Spock got, or even when he attempted flagrant embellishments, the response was the same.

Spock had thought previously that such civility might be pleasant but it hurt him in a way he was not familiar with.

Jim had spoken to McCoy on his behalf. He had explained that there had been no malicious intent behind the words and certainly no slight intended upon Miss McCoy. The doctor however would not be convinced. According to Jim, the fact that Spock had said it meant he must have believed it deep down.

What was worse by far though was the fact that McCoy seemingly concurred with the perceived criticism. He thought he had raised his daughter ill. Having been ignored by his own father for eighteen years, Spock didn’t see how a man who so obviously cared for his child could ever think he had failed her.

Yet he was at a loss for what to do to rectify the situation. His own attempts to restore their friendship had not gone well and he was only grateful he had done no further damage. If Jim could not persuade McCoy then Spock was unsure there was anyone who could.

Although…

Once the idea occurred to Spock he could not ignore it. It was a possible way to reassure the doctor and Spock took the earliest opportunity to try it. As soon as his work was complete for the day he settled in front of his personal computer and endeavoured to compose himself. Then he programmed in the connection he had looked up earlier.

Several slow breaths later and his monitor flared into light.

The young woman facing him would have been instantly recognisable even if he had not been the one initiating contact.

“Miss McCoy. I am Commander Spock of the _USS Enterprise._ ”

Her expression of amused exasperation struck him speechless. It was achingly familiar and he had not realised how much he had missed it.

“Yes Commander Spock.” She had a softer lilt to her voice than her father yet it was still identifiable. “I know who you are. My father speaks of you often.”

“Ah. I would suggest you do not believe everything he may have told you.”

An arched eyebrow answered his long standing question of whether the doctor learnt that to mock him. Apparently not.

“I assure you Commander, he only ever has good things to say.”

Spock felt his heart sink unexpectedly.

“I do not believe that to be the case any longer.”

The blue eyes watching him flared with anger.

“I don’t know what kind of friends you’ve had in the past Mister Spock but I can tell you my daddy don’t give up on people that easy.”

“What about himself?”

She blinked in surprise and her anger disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

“I believe I have unintentionally hurt him,” Spock continued. “Some ill chosen words have struck him so that he no longer speaks to me as he once did.”

“What ill chosen words?”

“I implied he was a poor parent,” he confessed. “My exact words were that I _pity your descendants for the passing on of such poor advice._ ”

Spock was sure the words would inspire a tirade of anger from the descendant in question yet she surprised him again. Her eye roll did little to reassure him though and he had to resist the urge to lean back as she leant forward intently.

“Sounds to me more like you were teasing than offering a commentary on his parenting.” Spock felt a surge of relief at her understanding words. “Daddy’s always been sensitive about it though. And I’m guessing he took it to heart ‘cause he’s so fond of you.”

“Fond of me?”

“Sure. Why you’re practically all he talks about when he comms. Didn’t you know?”

“I did not realise, no.”

She eyed him speculatively.

“You’re obviously fond of him though,” she offered. “To take on so when he’s fussin’.”

Spock stiffened.

“I am concerned with the efficient operation of the command crew.”

She tried to stare him down but neither father nor daughter could manage that.

“Alright,” she relented. “I’ll talk to him. At least try to get you a chance to apologise yourself.”

“I would appreciate that.”

She smiled and he felt a strange sense of familiarity although he did not believe Doctor McCoy had ever looked at him thus.

“I’m glad to have met you,” she said. “I hope we’ll talk again sometime.”

“That would be agreeable.” He raised his hand in the ta’al and watched with déjà vu as she attempted to copy the manoeuver.

“Nope,” she declared. “My fingers aren’t meant to move that way. So long Commander.” She waved instead.

“Live long and prosper, Miss McCoy.”

The screen went dark again and Spock settled in to await what would happen next.


	3. McCoy

When the door opened McCoy’s eyes scanned over Spock quickly and professionally. He _knew_ this man. To anyone else he might appear always calm and collected but McCoy could see all his tells.

He mentally kicked himself for dragging Spock through the mud because of his own illogical and hypersensitive feelings.

“Doctor.” A hint of surprise betrayed his composure. “Won’t you come in?”

“Thank you.” He stepped past the Vulcan and cast a glance about the room. A meditation candle was still flickering and McCoy sighed softly. Spock didn’t usually meditate at this time. Another sign that he’d hurt the supposedly unemotional Vulcan.

“So…” he began awkwardly as Spock folded his hands delicately into his robes. “Joanna commed me.”

“Oh?”

McCoy rolled his eyes. It stood to reason that Spock wasn’t going to make this easy for him.

“Look, I’m here to apologise. You didn’t mean anything by what you said. I’m the idiot who read deeper meaning into your jibe. I should have known better than to believe you ever gave two thoughts about my relationship with Joanna.”

“Doctor.” Spock held his hands up to halt the flow of words. “I believe I should be the one to apologise. My thoughtless words hurt you, although it was not my intention.”

This was shrugged off.

“Like you said, you didn’t mean it.”

“Nevertheless,” Spock insisted. “I should have been more careful in my speech. It is never my intent to upset you. And I do give more than ‘two thoughts’ for your relationship with your daughter.”

McCoy shifted awkwardly, uncomfortable with the topic.

“You don’t have to concern yourself-” he began before he was firmly interrupted.

“I do not _concern_ myself. I have no doubt that you and Miss McCoy have a most loving relationship. If I were human I may even admit to some jealousy.”

“Of Joanna?” he couldn’t seem to help the alarmed squeak to his voice.

“She has never had cause to doubt her father’s affection I believe?” Spock suggested. McCoy flushed in embarrassment and ducked his head.

“I like ya Spock. Never thought you doubted that.”

There was a long pause before the Vulcan responded.

“I was intimating how I was unsure of my own father’s affections…” McCoy lifted his head in utter mortification but Spock continued determinedly. “However I am most relieved to hear you do not dislike me.”

He ducked his head again before replying.

“Sometimes you drive me batty but… no, I don’t dislike you.”

There was another hesitant pause.

“Miss McCoy suggested she thought you were fond of me.” As this was presented as a statement McCoy merely shrugged uncomfortably. “She also deduced that I am likewise fond of you,” Spock offered.

The doctor raised his gaze cautiously.

“That’s… good. So, we’re… friends again?”

“If you wish.”

McCoy let out a relieved breath and relaxed.

“Yeah. I don’t like arguing with you Spock.” At the Vulcan’s arched eyebrow he corrected himself. “Well, I like _debating_ with you but not actually _arguing._ ” He ran a hand through his hair. “Does that make sense?”

“It does to me but I agree not everyone would understand.”

A head was shaken in bemusement.

“You stir me up sometimes so much I don’t know what I’m feeling and that’s the truth.”

“I also struggle more with my emotions around you Doctor.”

That brought a smile to McCoy’s face.

“One thing I’m always sure of though,” he admitted. “I prefer having you around to not.”

“Indeed. I could say the same.”

“Well then.” He bounced slightly, unsure what to say next but feeling they’d missed something out.

“I had been doing some reading,” Spock started abruptly, startling McCoy from his thoughts. “While we were… experiencing difficulties… on how humans manage their tumultuous emotions.”

“Oh?”

“It seems a consistent piece of advice is physical activity as an outlet.”

McCoy nodded thoughtfully, letting his professional demeanour slip back into place.

“Yes, that would be right.”

“There was one practice in particular that I thought might benefit us. If you are willing to try it?”

He nodded his assent, curious about what the Vulcan was getting at. He anticipated jogging or swimming being suggested. To his surprise though Spock silently stepped closer and raised his hand. McCoy flinched back automatically, his eyes focused on the long fingers on a level with his face.

Spock stopped still and contemplated him.

“I am not initiating a meld,” he explained and McCoy untensed. “Do you trust me?”

McCoy met the familiar dark eyes and replied instinctively.

“Yes.”

Spock gave a slight nod and resumed moving. His hand came to rest gently against McCoy’s cheek. The doctor froze, shocked by the soft touch. He did not, however, pull away.

Spock watched him a moment before carefully leaning in and pressing their lips together. A second later McCoy melted against him and Spock felt his steady surgeon hands tremble as they came in turn to rest against his cheeks.

When he pulled away again his eyes were sparkling and he was smiling softly.

“We’ll still debate though yeah?” he murmured.

“Naturally.” Spock stroked his rosy skin. “This is merely a more efficient way to settle our disagreements.”

McCoy sighed.

“Works for me darlin’.”


End file.
